femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Sands (Rizzoli
Alice Sands (Annabeth Gish) was the hidden recurring villainess from Seasons Six and Seven of Rizzoli & Isles. Backstory Alice Sands (née McFadden) came from a family of cops; her father was Detective Mark McFadden and two of her uncles were also cops. She excelled in everything in high school, and she expected to finish at the top of the police academy due to her family background. However, Alice was always topped by fellow trainee Jane Rizzoli, which upset her so much that she quit the academy. Alice turned to crime later in life; as she began running an extensive drug operation. She was eventually arrested fo her crimes, and during her incarceration, she blamed her entire misfortune on Jane, as she had spent years obsessively fuming over being second-best to Jane at the academy. Events While behind bars, Alice worked on her plan to exact revenge on Jane for (in her mind) ruining her life. She enlisted the services of prison psychologist Joe Harris in her evil plan, who in turn sent one of his patients, Lianne Sampson, to burn down Jane's apartment. Alice later had Lianne killed to tie up loose ends, and her plan also included having a hacker wreck Jane's accounts, leading to Jane's credit cards being declined. Following the deaths of Lianne and Harris, Alice was finally revealed as the villainous mastermind in the end of the season's penultimate episode, "Bomb Voyage," and in the season finale, "A Shot in the Dark," the villainess was on her way to Canada with her cellmate and lover, Wendy Allen, with a stopover in Maine. It was there that she killed a state trooper and drove away, leaving Wendy behind. She went to her business in New Brunswick, but came back later in the end of the episode, which featured a shootout at the wedding between Vince Korsak and his fiancee, Kiki, which resulted in Nina Holiday being shot (she survived). In the seventh and final season opener, "Two Shots: Move Forward," Alice finally made her first physical appearance, as she was shown fuming over Jane's negative description of her. Jane finally faced Alice later in the episode, after she and the rest of BPD found Alice's tunnel hideout. Alice was shown with a group of youths who served as her loyal cohorts, and after her encounter with Jane, she gave her gun to one of the youths and ordered her to shoot the rest of the group while she made her escape. She was finally arrested in the following episode, "Dangerous Curve Ahead," and during interrogation, the evil Alice blasted Jane and directly accused her of taking what she believed was hers, while Jane told Alice that she literally remembered nothing about her. Alice ended up released due to lack of evidence and probable cause, and after this, Alice was on TV depicting herself as a victim and Jane as a villainess harassing her. Death After Maura Isles and Kent Drake found evidence of Alice being in Maine at the time of the state trooper's murder, Jane returned to Alice's deli hideout with Vince and Frankie. Knowing that she was being pursued and caught, Alice ran upstairs with a gun in her hand, with Jane walking up figuring she was there. She saw an open window and though that Alice had escaped, but in actuality, the deranged Alice locked herself in with Jane and held a young teenage boy hostage, threatening to kill him if Jane didn't lower her gun. Jane begged Alice to let her hostage go, only for Alice to respond that she'll still win because after Jane does shoot her, she'll be depicted as a dirty cop who killed "innocent" Alice in cold blood. Jane stated that she wouldn't shoot her, but Alice decided not to give her a choice. At that very moment, Alice tossed her hostage aside and pointed her gun at Jane, forcing Jane to shoot Alice to death. Trivia *Annabeth Gish also played villainous police chief Julie Carmen in Against the Wall, evil werewolf leader Anita on Once Upon a Time, and recurring villainess Laura Gabriel on CSI. *In film, Annabeth Gish appeared as the evil Angie Green in Double Jeopardy. Quotes *"The thing about prison is, it gives you time to think: to examine your life. I finally understood that the path of my life would have been completely different if it weren't for you. (Jane: "But... we barely knew each other.") You stole what should have been mine. I came from a family of cops. Everyone should have looked up to me, not some plumber's daughter." (Alice Sands' arrogant accusation towards Jane Rizzoli) *"(Jane: "OK, we can still walk out of here. It's over.") Maybe, but I'll still win. Because after you kill me, everyone will think you're a dirty cop. 'Did Jane Rizzoli really kill that poor woman in cold blood?' You won't be so perfect then." (Alice's deranged rant to Jane during their hostage situation) Gallery Alice Sands Smirk.jpg|Alice's smirk during her hearing Alice Sands Hostage.jpg|Alice holding a teenage hostage at gunpoint Deceased Alice.jpg|Alice after being shot by Jane Category:2010s Category:Ambitious Category:Attempted Murder Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Deceiver Category:Delusional Category:Drug Queen Category:Greedy Category:Jealous Category:Lesbian Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Gun Category:Murder: Poison Category:Murderer Category:Pistol Category:Psychotic Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot